1. Field of the Invention
The present, invention relates to a light pipe, and more particularly to a light-guiding structure for preventing the interference of light waves.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, most electronic devices take the signal light emitted by light emitting diodes (LEDs) as the indicating signal to show current operation state of the electronic device. However, since the position where the LED disposed from the surface of the casing of the electronic device is usually separated by a distance, a light pipe must be used to transmit the signal light wave, and display it on the surface of the casing.
Referring to FIG. 1, it is a schematic view of the configuration of conventional light pipes. Each LED 100 is disposed on one end of respective light pipe 110, which emits light wave with a different wavelength such as red light, blue light, or green light. When the light wave is transmitted in each light pipe 110, the user can see from each end of light pipes 110 that the indicating lamp is ON or Off state, so as to determine the current operation state of the electronic device.
However, due to the limitation on formation, when the light pipes 110 are fabricated, the light pipes 110 are connected through the plasticizing process by the fixing connecting portion 120, such that the light pipes 110 can be fixed on a suitable position in the electronic device. However, it may cause the light wave transferring from a light pipe 110 to another light pipe 110 through the fixing connecting portion 120, as a result, the light waves are mixed and the light signals are irregular. Therefore, how to prevent the light waves emitted by the LEDs 100 from being transferred into another light pipe 110 is an urgent issue.